Haseo Otagure
Background Haseo is a normal teenage boy who lives in karakura town.However he is unique as in he aquired hollow powers after being possesed by a hollow, he beat it for control and thus became a human with hollow powers.After that he took training with the vizards to control and better use his powers however since he is human oviously his hollow is way stronger than him,but his will is strong enough to prevent it from taking over.He is currently trying to become a Shinigami to become stronger.He is a friend of Ichigo and all of his friends and is in love with Rukia Kuchiki and one of the reasons he wants to become a Shinigami is so that maybe rukia will accept him that way.He faught agaisnt ichigo and managed to overwelm him but due to his human body having limitations he did not last much longer.He has tried everything in his power and he still cannot achive a shinigami form.He also hates Byakuya Kuchiki because byakuya beleives he is weak and says that rukia will never love a weak human.That is giving him further drive to reach shinigami form.He faced his match after a Hollow with copying abilities transformed into Captain Sajin Komamura,albeit a stronger version of him with a scar on his right eye,He almost died and was angry at his own weakness at not being able to achive shinigami form then as soon as the Hollow Komamura fired a shockwave with one hand and a slash from his bankai he stopped the slash one armed and deflected the shockwave.Then as soon as everyone saw him they saw he was in shinigami clothing meaning he acomplished his goal,he then drew his zanpakutou and instantly activated his shikai and cut Hollow Komamura's bankai arm in 2.However his shinigami clothing soon dissapeared but he remained with his shikai and quickly defeated the hollow komamura.Afterwards he spends one month training under Urahara's shop and after a study bu urahara and Mayuri Kurotsuchi (he barged in and demanded to be able to study him) it is revealed he is neither now neither hollow,human,shinigami,vizard or arrancar as it seems he has no zanpakutou spirit and cant go beyond shikai ,but his shikai is almost bankai level,and also all his other abilites ar hollow and arrancar powers he cannot use kido or flash steps.Mayuri quickly refered to him as a Nothing,as something that shouldnt exist,that immensely angered haseo and he left in anger and used small and rather quick formed garganta to go to hueco mundo.He then realised his zanpkautou did have a spirit,a 1500 year old arrancar,who then explained what he is and wat else he could do.He then apperantly made the desition of leaving,but not before a quick visit to the human world to tell rukia how he felt and to say goodbye.He is now currently in hueco mundo. Personality He takes nothing serious and always goofs around.He is highly flirtatious and will do anything for a girl.He is also very smart,his IQ is 162.It seems he also enjoys playing guitar and gave lessons to Shuhei Hisagi when he visited the real world.After obtaining his zanpakutou he has become severly serious and cold he rarely smiles,his only trait that survived is his hot-headedness and even then he can maintain his cool during most situacions.He seems to be getting darker and more cold ever since he obtained yamato. Abilities He has all the standard hollow powers plus a few of his own.And had has his own hollow mask(which he can no longer use since getting his zanpakutou,taking away a very good advantage in fights),since he's just human even with these abilities he cannot defeat captain level Shinigami or a lieutenant.However when his shikai first activated he easily defeated theHollow transformed into komamura even with his bankai.This is because the arrancar inside his zanpakutou released just enough power to win without effort and is beleived he was controlling haseo during that time which would explain its masterfull use of the sword and its abilities.After that he has become substansialy stronger being able to fight on par with ichigo with his bankai.Though being quickly beat without any effort by ichigo after ichigo used his hollowmask. Hand-to-hand Combat Expert:He is shown to be very good at hand to hand combat fighting multiple hollows at once while still human and adding his own hollow powers to his punches and kicks to make them stronger. Swordsmanship Expert: despite not having a sword to fight with for along time he has shown to be very masterful with his zanpakutou.This can be alloted to him training with wooden swords while in training with the vizards. Hollow Technique Master:His best and most recognisable talent is his skill with holow techiniques,having mastered all of them as much as he could in the small time he had that he knew and making several himself. Sonido Master Garganta Zanpakutou His Zanpakutou is called Yamato its shikai looks like a normal katana,the blade is slightly longer than most and it has a blue hilt.It is unique as in it amplifies his Hollow powers and allows him to use them to strenghten it.As said by Yoruichi it is a legendary zanpakutou that was originally used by a Shinigami that was possesed by a hollow.Its power is so great that it was sealed away to protect the whole of existence.However haseo hasnt used even a small fraction of its full powers.He probably never will as his zanakutou's spirit has made sure he will never let him use the full power. Shikai Special Ability:Yamato is unique as in it channels the users hollow powers instead of the shinigami powers.It is also Obscenely strong.It cannot be broken by any means,it is unknown why.It also can cut through anything no matter how strong it is if the user puts enough hollow energy to cut the intended object,the weakness to this is that the user msut put alot of energy into it for higher level opponets leaving him drained after usage.It severely increases the users speed.And can fire rapid fast shokcwaves. Hollow Powers * Cero (Spanish for Zero) He shoots his cero from the palm of his hand,from his fingers,from his mouth and from his eyes.He trained to be able to use it in alot of places.His Cero Is Golden with Blue lightning and outline.Lately i has shown to change colors frequently depending on his mood. * Bala (Spanish for bullet) He has shown the ability to shoot many bala from the tip of his fingers. * Sonido (Spanish For Sound) His Sonido makes him immensely fast,able to keep up with ichigo in his bankai. * Hierro (Spanish for Iron) He has a very strong hiero.Ichigo in his shikai could not cut him. * Absorbcion (Spanish for absortion) He can absorb hollows to increase his power.He uses this ability frequently during his hueco mundo training. * Proteccion (Spanish for protection) This ability uses his spiritual energy and hardens it around his body as a shield to protect himself from anything his hierro cannot,also if someone touches this shield they are sent flying back by the impulse of their own atack.It uses alot of spiritual energy to maintain it so he does not use it much. Quotes "You are the number one weirdo in existence!!!!"(To Aleixi) "..You..Scare..Me"(To Aleixi) "Goodbye.....Rukia" (To Rukia) "Yamato!!!" Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Human